Cervezas de Mantequilla
by La Comadreja
Summary: Se me antojó un HarryParvati, ¿que tal algo diferente?. Lime ligero. ¿Romance? ¡Para nada! Pura hormona!


**CERVEZAS DE MANTEQUILLA**

¡Genial, simplemente genial!

A pesar de todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo con el regreso del Señor Oscuro, en la casa Gryffindor habían recibido el permiso de celebrar, nada menos que el cumpleaños que daba la mayoría de edad a la prefecta de la casa. Harry se había extrañado muchísimo de que recibieran este permiso, había muchas cosas que ocupaban y preocupaban su cabeza, pero era para celebrar la mayoría de edad de Hermione y ya que tenían el permiso, ¿por qué no celebrarlo?.

Fred y George se habían encargado de conseguir las provisiones; alguna comida, botanas y una gran cantidad de cerveza de mantequilla para todos. Harry no podía creer que los elfos se las hubieran conseguido, seguramente para eso no había permiso…

A la fiesta habían asistido principalmente los más grandes, la misma Hermione se había encargado de acostar a los demás cuando vio las cantidades de cerveza que habían llevado los gemelos. Había alrededor de 20 personas y todas habían bajado en pijamas. Departían y platicaban animadamente entre una cerveza y otra. Harry ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas había bebido, seguramente ya llevaba bastantes pues se sentía muy relajado y muy risueño.

Pero pronto sintió el inevitable efecto que suele tener la cerveza, ustedes saben… tiende a acumularse en los riñones (_o mejor dicho en la vejiga_) y hay que expulsarla, así que se dirigió a los sanitarios. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, podía sentir en sus oídos aún el ruido de los murmullos y esa sensación desorientada de cuando se esta algo bebido.

Abrió la puerta y fue directamente a los mingitorios con verdadera prisa. Mientras orinaba sentía ese clásico relajamiento que dá el satisfacer una necesidad que apremia. Se lavó las manos y se dirigió a puerta, pero cuando la abrió se topó frente él nada menos que a Parvati sentada en el piso toda desmadejada y recargada en la puerta de los baños de las chicas.

–_¡Parvati!_- dijo Harry acercándose a ella.

–_ssh... .sssi... shhya... ssmmdd..._

–_Parvati… __Parvati_- llamaba Harry mientras le movía la cara para hacerla reaccionar un poco, pero ella estaba tan tomada que estaba durmiéndose.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo y poniendo las manos bajo sus axilas, la levantó. _Hay chiquita cómo pesas_. Se metió al baño de chicas con ella y la llevó a los lavabos. Ella apenas se sostenía en pie, estaba sudorosa y desorientada. Harry se preocupó un poco, no fuera a ser que se pusiera realmente mal.

Le aflojó la bata dejándola abierta, después se mojó las manos y se las puso sobre la cara para refrescarla. Ella empezaba a reaccionar un poco, entonces tomo una de las toallas y la mojó para pasarla por su cara y nuca.

–_¿Cómo te sientes?_

–_Huumm… bbbien_…

–_¿Segura? A ver, ayúdame a subirte… ¡Uupa!_- Dijo Harry al subirla sobre el mosaico de los lavabos.

Los largos cabellos de Parvati se pegaban a su cara y cuello húmedos por el sudor y por el agua que le había puesto Harry. Él los retiró, dándose cuenta del sugerente escote del camisón de Parvati. Aunque se podría decir que esto no le extraño, él ya se había dado cuenta de que Parvati estaba pechugona, son cosas de las que uno se da cuenta pero, y ya. No trasciende. Se le notaba aún con el uniforme y cuando bailó con ella en el Baile de Gala del Torneo de los 3 Magos, también lo notó y lo sintió pero… pues hasta ahí. _¡Claro que no es lo mismo tenerlos tan a la vista en esas condiciones!_

En fin, se quedó en silencio un momento esperando a que ella tomara aire y se recuperara. A Harry le extrañó un poco esta conducta por parte de ella, que no es para nada una desenfrenada, al contrario siempre la había considerado incluso medio boba, con su risita tonta… Pero ah, ya se acordaba, sus padres estaban muy asustados con el regreso de Voldemort y habían amenazado con llevarse a las gemelas, y las traían muy vigiladas, seguramente las cosas andaban mal en su casa.

Parvati logró abrir los ojos más ampliamente aunque aún estaba desorientada, entonces se jaló la bata abriéndola más, parecía acalorada. Harry se acomidió a bajarla por sus hombros pues ella lo hacía con mucha torpeza, después quedó sentada sobre la bata cubierta sólo con el camisón. Éste era de color amarillo claro, de tirantes delgados, largo hasta los pies, tenía un pequeño peto en el área del busto y luego caía la tela con un fino plisado. A Harry le pareció lindo.

Tal vez era el ambiente, tal vez el alcohol o el esfuerzo que había hecho cargando a Parvati 2 veces pero Harry sentía que sudaba y tragó saliva. El escote le quedaba muy ajustado y con la respiración agitada de Parvati, él observaba hipnotizado el ascenso y descenso de su pecho, parecía que se quería salir. _¡Ese camisón en serio le aprieta!_- pensaba Harry.

Ella misma se hartó de sus propios cabellos que insistían en pegarse a su piel y buscó retirarlos, pero lo hizo tan bruscamente que los jaló junto con uno de los tirantes de su camisón dejando descubierto uno de sus hombros y revelando un poco más… Harry volvió a tragar saliva y comenzó a abanicarse con la mano.

–_Tenngggo sed_.

Harry se preguntó qué podría darle. La sala común estaba un poco lejos y no podía dejarla sola, además allá no había mas que cerveza. Sólo que le diera agua de ahí del baño, pero _¿en qué?_

–_¿Quieres agua?_

–_Si_.

Harry abrió la llave y trató de juntar agua con las manos mientras ella se agachaba para sorber, el agua se desvanecía rápido en sus manos. Después de beber se volvió a recargar en los mosaicos y de pronto se llevó una mano a la boca.

–_¿Quieres vomitar?_

–_Nno, creo que no, es ssolo... assco_.

–_¿Quieres ir a la sala común?_

–_No, mme gusta el ffffresco ddde los mosssaicos_.

Harry aprovechó para refrescarse un poco también y mojarse la cara, él también estaba tomado y acalorado. El tirante de su camisón seguía recargado sobre su brazo y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, no sabía si subírselo o no. Parvati puso la mano sobre su pecho mientras respiraba.

–_Siento el corazón muy acelerado_- dijo ella después de un jadeo.

–_¿En serio?_- aquella era demasiada tentación –_A ver…_

Harry puso una mano sobre su pecho. Se sentía acolchonado y firme al mismo tiempo, tenía su mano estirada suavemente sobre ella pero no sentía ningún latido. _¡Cómo van a sentirse los latidos con semejantes bultos!_. Movió su mano en busca de sus latidos y la puso sobre la rayita que se forma al unirse los pechos pero ahí tampoco había latidos, solo se sentían los de su propia mano. Su pecho se sentía caliente e hinchado, y según Harry –_sí_- lo estaba. Entonces fue a parar a las costillas que quedan justo debajo de los pechos y ahí sí encontró latidos, confirmando que su corazón estaba agitado. No más que el suyo.

–_Debe ser por el alcohol…_- Dijo Harry lamentando tener que retirar su mano.

–_Quiero beber más agua_- Dijo ella mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente recorriendo su cuerpo hasta el borde para bajarse de los lavabos.

Harry la tomó de nuevo de las axilas para ayudarla a bajar, pero ella todavía no controlaba bien su cuerpo. Cayó contra él impulsada por el brinco, él la detuvo y la sostuvo. Entonces ella se quedó un momento apoyándose en él mientras recobraba fuerzas. Más tarde, finalmente la volteó y la detuvo de la cintura mientras ella se inclinaba al lavabo para beber agua.

Parvati estuvo un momento bebiendo agua, aún se sentía mal como para estar pensando en lo que hacía; y no estaba conciente de lo que estaba provocando en Harry, quien para poder sostenerla tenía que estar muy cerca de su cuerpo para hacer el contrapeso y su trasero le rozaba los genitales de una forma, que al pobre chico suplicaba a Merlin fuerza de voluntad mientras la temperatura en su cuerpo hacía estragos. Una vez que Parvati hubo bebido suficiente agua, se volteó y recargó en los lavabos frente a él.

Entonces Harry escuchó ruidos afuera y pensó que tal vez alguien podría ayudarlo. Era una voz llamaba que su nombre.

–_Harry, Harry_…

El pelinegro dejó a Parvati recargada en los lavabos y fue a ver, no veía a nadie pero se escuchaban ruidos en los baños masculinos así que fue hacia allá.

–_¡Ron!_- Nunca estuvo tan feliz de ver a su mejor amigo.

–_¿Qué pasó Harry?. Dijiste que sólo venías al baño_.

–_Si, lo sé…_

–_Se me hizo raro que no volvieras y vine a buscarte_.

–_Gracias, necesito que me ayudes. Cuando salí del baño me encontré a Parvati… tirada en suelo muy tomada y está un poco… mal_.

–_¿¿Parvati tomada??_

–_Si, ven_.

Los dos chicos fueron al baño de las chicas donde encontraron a Parvati ya sentada en el piso de nuevo toda desmadejada. Cuando llegaron a ella, ambos tirantes habían caído y estaban sobre sus brazos. Harry notó que la mirada de Ron también se había perturbado al mirar el escote de su guapa compañera, entonces tratando de fingir volteó a ver hacia Harry con cara de -_¿que hacemos?_-.

–_Yo creo que entre los dos ya podemos llevarla a los dormitorios, ¿no?_

Ron asintió con la cabeza, cerrando sus labios como cuando se pone nervioso. Harry, quien ya había estado en apuros por un buen rato, decidió dejar que ahora los pasara Ron para ver qué hacía. El pelirrojo estaba en cuclillas frente a la chica mientras Harry esperaba un poco más atrás. Ron dudó un momento sobre lo qué hacer, si debía cargarla o sólo la levantaba para sostenerla. Después de un momento metió sus manos bajo las axilas y mientras se enderezaba trató de levantarla pero a él también le costó trabajo.

Parvati estaba recargada ahora contra el pecho de Ron y Harry disfrutaba de verlo como unos momentos antes él había estado. Pero el pelirrojo ya reclamaba de su ayuda abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos así que se acercó. Se puso del otro lado y ambos la cogieron por la cintura y empezaron a caminar con ella a tropezones mientras Parvati intentaba caminar con muy frágiles pasos. Si la soltaban iría a dar irremediablemente al suelo.

Avanzaron un poco sobre el pasillo, iban muy despacio. Pero como los tirantes se le habían caído, el camisón parecía ir resbalando o tal vez porque ellos sin querer lo jalaban un poco al llevarla. La mirada de ambos no pudo evitar notarlo, de hecho sus miradas estaban pendientes de ver hasta donde llegaría. Entonces la aureola del pezón del pecho que estaba del lado de Harry se quedó a la vista. El chico volvió a tragar saliva.

Un par de pasos más Harry se sorprendió cuando Ron se detuvo y se atrevió a hacer lo que él no se había atrevido en todo el tiempo que tenía con ella… ¡le subió el camisón!... Le acomodó el peto sobre los pechos –_aprovechando para tocar un poco_- y después le subió los tirantes. Esto le recordó a Harry que habían dejado la bata en el baño.

–_¡LA BATA!_

Harry salió corriendo mientras Ron se hacía cargo de la chica. Cuando volvió se miraron uno al otro como pensando un momento qué hacer con ella.

–_¿Se la pongo encima?_- dijo Harry acomodándola sobre su espalda.

–_¿No crees que la necesita más enfrente?_

–_Eehh, sí ¿verdad?_.

Ron sin esperar más le recargó a Harry el cuerpo de la chica y tomó la bata buscando la manera de ponérsela. Harry la sostuvo fuertemente por la cintura mientras el pelirrojo subía las mangas y trataba de acomodarle la bata. –_Una de dos, o Ron tiene más sangre fría que yo… o está tan nervioso que prefiere cubrirla a como dé lugar_- Pensó Harry.

Pero cuando trataban de cerrarle la bata, ambos la soltaron y la chica se tambaleó yendo a parar los tres al suelo. Harry estaba debajo de ellos nada menos que con el hombro de la chica picándole un ojo, y con su busto prácticamente sobre la cara, y encima de ella Ron con la cara sobre su espalda.

–_¡Ouch, levántala, levántala!_- dijo Harry inquieto.

–_¡Ah!_- se quejó la chica mientras Ron la jalaba para enderezarla con poca delicadeza.

–_Ay Parvati, ¡pos que comiste!_- Pujó Ron mientras la alzaba.

Cuando estuvieron todos de pie, Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Ron rodando sus ojos con aspecto sofocado y asustado. Ron parecía entenderlo a la perfección. Volvieron a sujetarla y siguieron su camino. Cuando por fin estaban por llegar Harry se detuvo un momento.

–_¿Sabes qué?, hay que cerrarle la bata, no vayan a pensar…_

–_Tienes razón_- asintió Ron con solemnidad.

Ron le cruzó la bata y Harry cerró el cordón, dieron la contraseña a la dama gorda, y entraron con Parvati a la sala común en donde por fin, se acercaron a ayudarles. Después le explicaron a Hermione y ella se hizo cargo. Cuando se la llevaron a los dormitorios entre ella y Lavender, los dos amigos quitaron el sudor de sus frentes y al notar la reacción del otro soltaron la carcajada . . .

La Comadreja

**Si les gustó háganmelo saber y si no . . . también . . .**


End file.
